orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Teleya
Teleya is a Krill soldier and former schoolteacher. Until 2419, Teleya was stationed as a teacher aboard the ''Yakar'' until its capture. She was later a prisoner within the Planetary Union until her escape and return to the Krill. She joined the military shortly thereafter and infiltrated the Union as a spy, posing as a Human officer named Janel Tyler. Life Early life and teaching For most of her working life, Teleya held a post as schoolteacher in Krill society.Teleya: "I did not return to my post..." Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes She worked aboard the Yakar until December 2419 teaching Krill children. The Yakar's mission was to test a prototype bomb on the Union colony planet Rana 3. During that month, Teleya's brother Arnak, a tactical officer, died when the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] destroyed his ship, the Kakov, during the Battle of Kastra 4. About a week later, Teleya befriends "Chris" and "Devon" (pseudonyms of Ed Mercer and Gordon Malloy respectively), undercover agents of the Union posing as Krill survivors from the battle. Ed and Gordon sabotage the Yakar's mission to Rana 3 by manipulating the ship's lighting to emit deadly amounts of ultraviolet radiation, killing all on the ship but Teleya and her pupils, who were saved by Ed. Prisoner for Union scholars.]]With the Yakar's crew dead, Ed and Gordon pilot the Yakar to Union space and Teleya is taken prisoner. During this time, Teleya is interrogated. She assists Union scholars Doctor Darden, Karx, Franz, and Celeste study the Anhkana and, when the four convert to the Krill religion, leads them in worship of Avis.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 Teleya escapes some time after interrogation, though she refuses to explain exactly how.Teleya: "After I was interrogated by your Union, I escaped." Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Infiltration of the Planetary Union and capture of Ed Mercer Teleya chooses not to return to her old post, instead choosing "to become a soldier in the divine fight."Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Teleya is assigned to an unidentified Krill destroyer and learns to a mission infiltrate the Union as a spy. Teleya undergoes transcellular micrographing to assume a new, fake identity: the Human Science Officer Janel Tyler. As Janel, Teleya works into a position aboard the Orville as its new dark matter cartographer and begins a romantic relationship with Ed in August 2420.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja By October 2420, Janel and Ed plan a romantic excursion to Sensoria 2, but Janel leads Ed into Krill hands. After feigning torture to trick Ed into divulging his command codes, Janel "returns" as Teleya. Flight from the Chak'tal In October 2420, Chak'tal soldiers attack the same destroyer housing Teleya and Ed, forcing the two to flee by escape pod to the nearest habitable planet. Once they land, Teleya forces Ed at gunpoint to carry a distress beacon to a mountaintop until the planet's sun begins to crest the horizon. They briefly hide in a cave along the slope from both the light and prowling Chak'tal until Ed calculates that day on the planet will last 23 Earth days. She reluctantly allows Ed to scale the mountain alone. Personality Teleya is friendly and outgoing towards other Krill. She went out of way to introduce herself to Ed Mercer and Gordon Malloy while undercover on the Yakar despite still being in mourning for her brother. This kindness changes however when Mercer and Malloy reveal themselves to be Humans and kill everyone on the Yakar, barring Teleya and her classroom. So disturbed the act of war, Teleya abandoned her life as a teacher to join the Krill army wishing to personally get revenge against Mercer for all he did to her. Despite everything Teleya has done, Ed still believes she has a good heart. While being pursued by Chak'tal soldiers, Teleya repeatedly shows the Captain mercy and spares his life on multiple occasions. Further solidifying Ed's faith in her and in hope for a diplomatic solution between the Union and the Krill's ever present rivalry. Teleya scorns post-religious civilizations as a-moral, such as the Union. "You reject the guiding hand of Avis," she tells Ed. "And without belief, there can be no moral code." Ed says that Teleya is afraid to admit that her "superiority" may only be "a comforting myth." Production Teleya was originally written to be a character for only one episode, ''Krill'', but after actress Michaela McManus's performance, creator Seth MacFarlane decided to revisit the character in Season 2."Mindscape 58 | Seth MacFarlane on Using Science Fiction to Explore Humanity". Sean Carroll. Aug. 5, 2019. Trivia *Her favorite film in Ed Mercer's collection is Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, because she found Dr. René Belloq and the Nazis, whom she believed to be the protagonists, sympathetic. *She is one of Seth MacFarlane's favorite character."Mindscape 58 | Seth MacFarlane on Using Science Fiction to Explore Humanity". Sean Carroll. Aug. 5, 2019. *She is annoyed by Ed's snoring when he sleeps on his back. Appearances *''Episode 1x06: Krill'' *''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x04: The Word of Avis, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' *''Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' *''Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions'' *''Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' References Category:Characters Category:Krill